Tempting and Teasing
by DreamingLillies
Summary: Sequel to Love Notes. “Haven’t you ever been tempted before? Been teased until you feel like your going to explode? Because you once said you’d be the slave to my fantasies, and Edward, I’m ready for you.”


Tempting and Teasing

**This is for Buffy (EdwardCullensBuffy.)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUFFY!!! **

**Im sorry this is so late, but you know I love you!**

"We see here that there are different aspects as to why Shakespeare would write these love sonnets. Could he have a lover? Could he be channeling characters from some of his romantic plays? Such as Romeo and Juliet? Did he really have a young man as a muse? Was this his lover? How is it that—"

Christ, this teacher _never_ _shut up._

All I heard after the first 5 minutes of class was 'blah, blah, blah."

It didn't matter. This was my 23rd time of being in an AP 11th English class.

I think I knew what Shakespeare was talking about now.

I was changed years and years back now. Edward and I have had sex many, many, _many _times now.

I began to grin.

That goofy little grin when you're remembering something; and zoning off while your mind goes into daydream mode.

Just two days ago Edward had come from a hunting trip. He waltzed into our room, dirty and dripping wet from the rain. His green t-shirt had become dark and tight around his muscles. He jerked off the shirt, throwing it into the hamper then came trotting over to the bed where I laid to peck me on the lips.

"Hey stranger." I watched him walked away, staring at his amazing round ass as he walked. "How was the hunting?"

"Great. Wish you would have come though."

"I'm sorry, sweat heart, but Alice wanted a girls' day out. I'm sure you boys had fun swapping stories."

"Hmmm, that we did." He crawled toward me on the bed. Finally he began to kiss my exposed neck. I moved my hair back to give him better excess. I licked my lips and ran my hands up and down his naked back. Scrapping my nails against his marble white skin.

Now I could leave marks. He growled into my skin and nipped it, shifting his hips against mine. A moan escaped me and he growled louder.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I barely got out. His mouth was now working lower. Moving my shirt aside to reach my breasts.

"I-I—"He saw I hadn't worn a bra that day.

He ripped my shirt off my body.

"Now." He grunted. I knew what he needed. I tore the buttons off his muddy trousers.

"Bella? Bella?? Bella!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. Our droning teacher was now next to me, shaking my shoulder. "Would you mind not falling asleep in my class?! You don't even have your note book out!"

And where was Edward? My Knight in shinning armor?

Edward was next to me laughing his ass off.

Let me tell you, Marriage changes people.

Once the class settled down and the teacher went back to his readings and questions.

I gave Edward a death glare that would even scare a vampire.

Well most.

He just laughed harder.

He ripped a page out of his notebook and began to write, chuckling all the while.

_That was the funniest moment of my life. I'm glad I can replay it again and again and again…_

**What the hell is so funny about me zoning off in class?**

_Language, dear._

**You weren't worried about swearing two nights ago if I remember correctly.**

_I don't know what you're talking about._ He tried to look innocent.

So I decided to show him. I spread my little bubble around myself to include him. I still couldn't hold it for very long around us without being really drained but I could easily hold it around him for a decent, _usable_, time. I closed my eyes and the scene began…

I slowly unzipped his pants. Click by click. He rocked his hips into my palm. Desperate.

I finally got his pants off him. I slipped my hand down his black boxers, toying with him, not touching him.

Teasing him.

"Bella." He growled again. He was getting impatient.

I leaned down to his ear, licking the lobe. "Patience is a virtue my love."

"One that I don't have."

"Apparently" I breathlessly replied, rubbing my sex against his.

I wanted him. So badly. He had been gone 3 days. Three days that I spent remembering him. Remembering the way he felt. How he felt inside of me. Remembering how he groans my name.

My hand finally grabbed his dick. Still whispering in his ear as I stroked him hard and quick.

"God your cock makes me so wet." He stilled on top of me. Then tucked his head in the crook of my neck.

"Fuck." He groaned, pushing harder into my hand.

I pulled back my 'bubble' and smirked at his stunned and incredibly turned on face.

_Jesus Christ Bella. Don't do that while we're in class!_

**Why? Did you enjoy that?**

_No, it was physically painful._

I snorted. I just bet it was.

**Really now? You want me to help you out with that?**

_Not now Bella._

**Oh come on Edward.**

_We are in the middle of class._

I put my hand on his knee. Perfectly respectable. I moved my thumb up and down, moving in circles.

"Bella." He said in a strained voice, trying to act like this wasn't affecting him.

I leaned over to his ear, whispering so low no one besides him would hear.

"Haven't you ever been tempted before? Been teased until you feel like your going to explode? Because you once said you'd be the slave to my fantasies, and Edward, I'm ready for you."

He let out a low, shaky breath. He looked like he wouldn't be able to move, much less think, for a few days. My hand began to inch higher and higher up his thigh.

His hand moved unnaturally quickly, to cover mine. "Not here."

"Why not?" I whispered, gliding my hand further up. He was easing up on his grip. Finally his hand loosened completely, almost helping my hand to become closer. Near to his amazing manhood.

"Miss Swan! I can not believe your behavior today. You seemed so happy to be studying Shakespeare and then today you fall asleep and stare off at Edward!"

I would have blushed if I could have. But I just moved a little way from Edward and smirked at him.

He looked mortified.

And I loved it.

He grabbed his pen.

_Alright love, tell me one of those fantasies._

**How about I show you instead?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Jenna**


End file.
